


梦中仙（曦瑶）第六章

by lijingbai



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-18 16:39:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21279884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lijingbai/pseuds/lijingbai
Summary: 梦中仙（曦瑶）第六章
Kudos: 3





	梦中仙（曦瑶）第六章

梦中仙（曦瑶）第六章

如松长到三岁，性子却十分沉静，不像金凌那般闹人，起初金光瑶还跟蓝曦臣说，幸好是个乖巧的孩子，要不两个小“魔王”在，金麟台怕是每天都要闹翻天，可之后他却暗暗发觉如松的沉静有些不同寻常。

他不似其他的孩子，爱哭爱闹，连笑都很少，走路也晚，三岁了走路还有些不稳，学说话也很慢，咿咿呀呀喊不清人。

按说，金光瑶如此聪慧，他的孩子就算不聪敏过人，也不该如此。秦愫很疼爱如松，不以为意，还宽慰金光瑶，说孩子还小，启蒙晚一些也不要紧，可金光瑶心底，却暗暗打起了鼓。

“确定？”在密室，金光瑶听到苏涉口中的那两个字，一个跄踉，若不是扶住了桌子，险些站不稳。

“宗主，小人不敢胡言，小公子...小公子确是痴儿...”苏涉得了金光瑶的密令，去民间寻了三位大夫，悄悄带金如松看过，三位大夫诊断结果都是相同的。

“可有办法医治？”金光瑶强迫自己镇定下来，虽心中已十分清楚，仍抱着一丝希望。

“宗主，大夫说...”

“说！”见苏涉言语吞吐，神色为难，金光瑶握紧了拳头。

“大夫说，小公子是天生愚钝，痴傻是从娘胎里带出来的，无药可治，无法可医！”

金光瑶眼前一黑，沉默了许久，才让苏涉退下。

他之前并非没有过这种担忧，可如松出生时，模样生的十分漂亮，眼睛转来转去，机灵的很，众人都夸，这聪敏机灵的样子像足了金光瑶，他以为...以为是上天垂怜，没有夺去他最后的一丝期望。

他以为，他有万分之一的幸运，即便如松是他和...秦愫...不该出生的孩子，或许也不会...

可是，他金光瑶从不曾得到过老天垂怜，又怎么能奢望，在这件事上，有一分侥幸？

寄望于冷漠不公的上苍，不如，努力让一切都掌握在自己手中，他金光瑶，不正是这样的一个人吗？

蓝曦臣万万没想到，金光瑶的仙督之位会给他带来那样的祸事，那个他答应会教授剑道，尽心管教的孩子，还未长至开蒙，便被人害了。

虽然众仙门震怒，自觉讨伐，为那孩子报了仇，但终究是回不来了。

那段时日，蓝曦臣一直待在金麟台，陪在金光瑶身旁，帮他分担了不少事务，金光瑶才渐渐缓了过来。

蓝曦臣怕他在金麟台会触景伤情，见刚好新建的一批瞭望台需巡查，便邀他一同前往，一来暂时离开金麟台，他不必睹物思人，二来，出门散散心，他也不会一直郁结于心。

这几年，瞭望台是以向外辐射情势逐步设立，这一批已经是十分偏远了，这巡视一圈，都需两三个月才能回去，这段时日，多少可以纾解金光瑶的丧子之痛。

正如蓝曦臣所期望的那样，离开金麟台，他们一边巡视瞭望台，一边也算散心，金光瑶的心绪日渐恢复，蓝曦臣才渐渐放下了担忧。

这日他们巡视至青岩城，却发觉瞭望台还未建完便已停工了，所有工匠全都不见踪影。

青岩城这个地方偏远，地广人稀，地势险峻，是穷山恶水之地，没有仙门驻扎，最近的仙门在筑城，蓝曦臣派了弟子前去打探，才知道，青岩城本就妖魔肆虐严重，从这建瞭望台开始，就一直饱受妖邪侵扰，筑城修道之士也多次前来清缴，才让瞭望台断断续续建成如今初具规模的样子，可妖邪一直未放弃，后来竟联合起来，日夜作怪，工匠们不堪其扰，不敢再呆下去，纷纷逃了。筑城是个修道小派，灵力不高，到青岩城来一趟都需三天三夜，再有心也无计可施，此处便已停工多日。

设立瞭望台本就是帮助百姓免受妖邪侵扰，如今蓝曦臣和金光瑶既然已经来了此处，必定是要解决这件事。

他们在青岩城足足待了半个月，但凡有些名头的妖邪都被诛杀的差不多了，总算是还了当地一个清净。

“阿瑶，头还疼的厉害吗？”因为连日夜猎，又操持瞭望台复建和后续驻扎之事，金光瑶这两日犯起了头疼，弟子们不是被他们派出去夜猎，便是去筑城召集工匠，瞭望台中，只剩蓝曦臣和他两人，所以照顾金光瑶的事，都落在蓝曦臣身上。

他熬了宁神汤药，端给金光瑶，发觉他在灯下皱着眉，忙把他手里的册子拿开了。

“此处是险要之地，煞气很重，我们一走，妖邪必定重聚，我在想，派何人先来驻守？”这事金光瑶想了很久，一直都想不到合适的人选，筑城仙门修为不高，对他们会有些勉强，他见蓝曦臣似哄着他喝药，便笑了一笑，十分示弱，“二哥，你可快些帮帮我，替我拿个主意。”

“乖些喝药，我自然帮你。”蓝曦臣把册子直接从他手里抽走了，把药碗端到他唇边。

“好。”金光瑶也是累了，便松了松思绪，接过药碗，垂眸喝了。

蓝曦臣在一旁道他竟一点都不怕苦，金光瑶模糊不清地回良药苦口，闲谈间，蓝曦臣已在册子上勾选了几人。

只不过金光瑶一看，有些陌生，似乎没有见过。

“这几位是蓝氏的外室弟子，未到过金麟台，你自然未见过，不过虽是外室弟子，修为却是不错，且为人热忱，心志高远，可以维护一方百姓，我想，他们必定不会拒绝的。”蓝曦臣自然也有他的考量，“待过几年，此处妖邪控制得当，再托筑城轮换，你看可好？”

“二哥思量过，自然是好的。”解决了一大问题，金光瑶眉头才舒展开来。

不过夜凉如水，寂静的瞭望台中不知何时升起了白雾，直弥漫至金光瑶房中，蓝曦臣和金光瑶同时握紧了佩剑，机警地望着房中弥散的白雾。

那白雾无色无味，无风自动，扑在身上，阴冷异常，明显不是寻常山间雾气。

“何方妖孽？”蓝曦臣轻喝一声，同金光瑶双双跃出房间，飞至屋外院中。

院中早已是浓雾一片，三尺之外，已看人不清，两人背对着背，见此情形，便知来者不善。

“阿瑶，小心。”

“是，二哥。”

白雾中突然响起了一串银铃般娇俏的笑声。

“好郎君，生的如此俊俏，还如此温柔体贴，真叫奴家心肝乱跳，好生喜欢。”

那笑声一出，竟是轻浮的调笑之语，蓝曦臣竟觉脸颊一凉，似被雾气撩了一把，金光瑶见状，回身拉他后退，一双美目怒瞪，低声喝道。

“妖妇，休要装神弄鬼！他岂是你们可以冒犯的？”蓝曦臣脸皮薄，修养好，被调戏了也不会骂出口，金光瑶却不是那般好说话的。

“呦呦呦好凶啊，俏道长，你这位小弟弟好凶啊...”不想回他的，却是另外一位女子的声音，更加轻狂不知羞耻，笑的极为浪荡，“小弟弟，难不成这位道长想要快活，还要您同意不成？”

“这位道长，夜深孤冷，奴家来帮你暖暖床，取取暖，可好？”第一位女子声音又响了起来，虽然说着帮他们取暖，雾气中的寒意却越发重了，两人衣衫全是冰寒。

女子口中话语越发毫无遮掩起来，蓝曦臣虽然不为所动，却因为没有听过这样直白浪荡的话语，而脸颊薄红，想世间怎么还会有这样大胆的女子，竟敢说这样的话。

“无耻！”纵是金光瑶，也觉得那话不堪入耳，便也不跟她们多费口舌，直接以灵力劈开浓雾，逼她们现身。

蓝曦臣随后如法炮制，不一会，周边浓雾便被他们劈的零散，可雾气这种东西，虽会劈开，却不易散去，很快又聚在一起，缠着两人。

蓝曦臣控住朔月，同金光瑶两人一飞而上，想看看是什么妖物，不想一道凌厉剑气从浓雾中呼啸而至，金光瑶闪身一避，直接从朔月上掉入了浓雾之中，蓝曦臣本想飞身去寻，又是一道剑气，阻拦了他的去路。

看来，对方是故意分开两人，既是刻意阻拦，那便只能尽快解决眼前敌人，驱散了雾气，去找金光瑶。

以蓝曦臣的灵力，对方剑气一露，便已是泄了行踪，他飞身追去，果然很快在浓雾中看见一位红衣女子，正笑盈盈地看着他。

“近看，道长更是俊俏非凡，奴家...”

她话未说完，蓝曦臣便挥剑而至，直接打断她的话。

“难道道长一点都不怜香惜玉吗？”那女子有些惊讶，或许是自持貌美，没想到蓝曦臣不为所动不说，还凶的很。

“妖孽，若有害人之心，我必诛杀！”

“道长，你声音也着实迷人，真是让我浑身酥痒的很...”不过那女子很快就恢复了魅惑神情，似也不在意蓝曦臣态度冷漠，反而更加欢喜起来，道，“道长，你倒是看看我呀，你可喜欢？”

那女子似有千面，想蓝曦臣既修道，或许不喜欢玲珑有致妖孽款，一挥衣袖，竟又幻化了一个模样，是容貌倾城，气质出尘的仙人之姿，还学着女修的矜持模样，轻轻一笑。

“道长，与我结为道侣可好？”

“住口！休再口出无耻之语！”蓝曦臣心中牵挂着金光瑶，便也没了废话的心思，直接挥剑刺去。

那妖邪妖力虽不算上乘，可在浓雾中隐身本事却不弱，一边闪避一边继续幻化出各种各样的美人。

“道长，你到底是喜欢哪款啊？”从小家碧玉到大家闺秀，从妖孽魅惑到天仙下凡，她可是变了个遍，却不想蓝曦臣眼皮都不抬一下，没有丝毫反应，那妖孽颇为苦恼地埋怨的一句，才恍然大悟，俏生生地笑了一声，突然幻化成一俊俏少年。

蓝曦臣浑身一僵，手中的朔月都快握不稳了。

那妖孽一看他的反应，似是懂了，拿着清朗的少年声线喊了他一句。

“好哥哥，莫要对我这样凶。”

蓝曦臣眼睛都气红了，这会是真起了杀心了。

那妖孽感知到蓝曦臣的杀意更重了，暗道难道自己猜错了，忙又幻化成一高大威猛大汉，可险些就被蓝曦臣劈散了魂。

见那女子如那雾一般，缥缈不定，朔月所触，都似她的幻影，蓝曦臣收回朔月，拿出了裂冰。

剑可闪避，萧声却不可，蓝曦臣灌了灵力，那女子果然面露不适，不再胡乱幻化了，而是不断挥着衣袖，将浓雾挥至蓝曦臣身上，妄图抵挡他的攻势。

可蓝曦臣灵气高强，小小妖孽怎可抵挡的住他的萧声肃杀，很快，浓雾中便传来扑通一声，似有人栽倒在地。

蓝曦臣快步赶去，不想，倒在地上的，却是金光瑶。

“阿瑶？”他下意识便想是妖孽幻化，可“金光瑶”半起身，回眸望着他，一双眼睛浸满了无助和求饶，他一恍神，竟迟疑了起来，试探地喊了一声。

“二哥，你快帮帮我。”那妖物或是之前偷听两人在房中话语，声调、神情竟一模一样，见蓝曦臣神情迟疑那妖物似探知了他的心思，竟起身一下扑到了蓝曦臣怀里，靠在他怀中，双眸顾盼神飞，俏生生去瞧蓝曦臣，感觉蓝曦臣因他靠近而浑身僵硬，动都不敢动，更是胆大妄为，抬起胳膊环住了蓝曦臣的脖颈，声音又柔又媚，似乎都要勾了人魂去，“二哥，看看我啊。”

“...”蓝曦臣心中其实知道怀中人绝不是金光瑶，因为金光瑶绝不可能如此柔媚放荡，可太像了...

那双眼睛仿若生了钩子，勾的蓝曦臣整个人都呆滞着，不知作为反应。

妖女心中大叹，惊讶万分，想对这美道长而言，这小弟弟竟比绝世美人还好使，只是不知，这貌美道长，到底是存的什么心思，且来逗一逗。

顷刻间，身上外袍便如雾气般散了，只着素色轻薄里衣，还半脱未脱地挂在手肘上，光洁肩膀都露了出来，白晃晃在蓝曦臣眼前晃，“金光瑶”又贴近蓝曦臣，已全是浪荡之语了。

“好哥哥，你可喜欢？”他贴上去，唇擦过了蓝曦臣的脸颊，直把灼热的气吐到蓝曦臣耳朵里，“可还想看我这衣衫下，穿着什么...”

“还是什么都没穿...哥哥，你来脱，好不好？”撩人言语间，“金光瑶”竟真往下轻轻脱衣衫，半边胸脯都快显露了出来。

“孽畜！”而蓝曦臣在那瞬间，终于回了神，怒目微瞪，厉声呵斥间，怀中人双目睁大，似不敢相信...

而真正的金光瑶，自从朔月中翻落后，很快便落了地，他仰头一望，头顶一片茫茫白雾，已看不见蓝曦臣身影。

“小郎君...”雾中女声一起，金光瑶便猛然一挥恨生，杀意极盛。

躲过一杀的女子见此情形，便看出眼前人不简单，决不是会耽于美色的好色之徒，平常美人计是决计行不通的。

“无须白费心机，现身求饶，或许我会留你一缕残识，否则，定叫你们魂飞魄散!”

“公子何必咄咄逼人？红尘多少美妙事，何苦修道来哉？”那女声极具蛊惑力，若是平常人恐怕很容易被她诱惑了去，可金光瑶是何等狠厉人物，心窍玲珑，寻常蛊惑之语，根本动不了他分毫，只冷笑一声，让那妖女别白费气力，快快受死。

“难道公子心中就无求而不得之事？”可那女子不信金光瑶真能无欲无求，她看的出来，金光瑶是野心极大之人，正如此，他自然更好被搅动心绪，只是她需要花一点点时间，潜入他内心深处探知，“不知我姐妹二人，可否帮公子一二？”

“哼，我所求，自然会去夺，不劳烦两位姑娘了...”金光瑶握紧恨生，眉间朱砂衬托下，那张脸俊冷非常，与平日的他，倒不是很像。

或许，这才是金光瑶，更准确的说，这才是金光瑶不为人知的模样。

见浓雾中有一人影显现，金光瑶不做迟疑，恨生直灌入那人胸腔。

“阿瑶...”眼前的浓雾散去，眼前人的面容显露了出来，一张倾国悲伤的脸，与金光瑶有七分相似。

只是那张脸更为柔和，苍白，神情更为脆弱，仿佛一碰就会破碎。

“阿娘？”竟是孟诗。

“阿瑶，娘好疼啊...”原来那妖邪不仅会幻化形貌，更可窥见人心中在意之人的形貌，只是她们只能看见样貌，却不知是什么身份，只待对方露出破绽，才能继续欺骗下去，见金光瑶喃喃一句阿娘，那妖邪直接捂着血流不止的伤口，流出血泪，凄凄惨惨地哭着，“救救我啊...”

金光瑶以为自己心若磐石，可在他心中，却仍挂念着他的母亲。不管外界如何说道，在他心中，他的母亲都是极好的。

他何其聪明，岂会不知眼前人绝不是他的母亲？可是他还是用胳臂抱住了她，让她躺在他的臂弯里。

多年过去，他以为他一生都不会再看到这张脸了。

哪怕是假的，那也是孟诗的面庞。

他没有说任何话，只是低着头，看着臂弯里的人，凝视着，似乎想再一次把那张脸深深刻进脑海里。

“阿瑶，你不想娘亲吗？”那妖女又开口了，边说，口中还边流出血来，让阿瑶把剑拔出来。

金光瑶没有回答，只是抬手把她嘴角的血迹轻轻擦了，才深呼吸了一口气，看着她。

“你既能幻出她，便知她已经死了，看在这张脸的份上，我不杀你。”他拔出了恨生，站了起来，“只是别顶着这张脸，流血受伤...”

“公子，你对你阿娘倒是不错，哪怕是假的，你都不舍得她受伤...”“孟诗”飞身后退，将身上伤口全都幻没了，站在那看着金光瑶，“你既喜欢这张脸，那便看个够。”

“妖孽，我不杀你，可若再幻成她的模样，就别怪我翻脸！”金光瑶并指一道灵刀直接朝对方而去，将对方发丝削下一缕，警告到。

“公子，阿娘在眼前你都不为所动，可真是心狠啊，不知这是谁呀？”“孟诗”吃吃地笑，一挥衣袖，已不见了，浓雾里只站着一个小小的人。

金光瑶呼吸一窒，险些昏倒。

“我与你长的那么像...你可是我爹爹？”那小人竟摸了摸自己的脸，仰头看金光瑶，却发觉他神色惊恐，之前那淡定自若已不见踪影。

没料到，他怕这小孩怕成这样，果然，还是有弱点的啊...

即便知道，此刻牵扯出越多回忆，会被妖邪窥看越多，越是不利，可是如松活生生站在眼前，金光瑶根本控制不住自己不去想他。

他根本面对不了他。

“爹爹...”“如松”张开了手臂，颠颠撞撞朝他跑了过来，似乎要他抱，可金光瑶怎么敢抱他，只疾步往后退，脚步踉跄，险些跌倒。

“爹爹，你怎么不要我啊？爹爹，你不要不要我啊...”

真正的如松，至死，都没有学会清清楚楚地喊爹爹，更不要说，如此口齿伶俐，可听他一声一声地喊爹爹，如过去金光瑶所期望的那样，他心中大恸，想，他这么小，怎么会知道，不要他是什么意思。

若他如其他孩童那般懂事，现在，也该会喊爹爹了，也该会要求抱了，也该会知道，什么是不要了吧？

金光瑶跪倒在地，任那小人抱住了肩膀。

恍惚间，对方似乎是有魂灵，有肉身的，因为金光瑶感觉到了那小人身上温热温热，十分真实的体温。

仿佛还是活生生的...

刹那间，他反应不及，胸口被狠狠打了一掌，一阵震动，吐出一大口血。

“公子，没想到你的弱点，竟是个小娃娃，怎么，我喊的几句爹爹，好听吗？”

“你到底是谁！”金光瑶心口一阵裂痛，看着眼前仍是如松模样，口中却是大人之语的人，心中竟十分恐惧，想她为何知道，他心中最痛之处。

若留她在世，自己岂非被人掣肘，无法翻身？

其实，自她幻化出如松模样，便不可能再有可能活着。

他动了杀意，可先前大意，中了一掌，一时无法动弹，只看着眼前的人，心绪复杂。

眼前的人，是要杀的。

可端着如松模样，他怎么下的了手？

“爹爹，你是要杀我吗？”那孩童步步急逼，看出了金光瑶眼中的杀意，却也不怕，还故作害怕，哭泣的模样，质问着。

她看的出来，她喊一句爹爹，问一句，金光瑶眼中都流露出无法抑制的痛苦，她想，这个孩子或许是已经死了吧，不然眼前的金光瑶怎么会那么痛苦。

他心绪如此凌乱，又受了伤，此时不取他性命，更待何时？

正当白雾幻成道道雾刀，齐齐对准金光瑶之时，雾气之中传来一阵肃杀萧声，令雾刀寸寸断裂，那小人也捂着脑袋大声尖叫，恢复了原本模样，急急后退，似想要逃。

见状，金光瑶催动恨生，在妖物逃脱之前，割裂了对方的魂灵...


End file.
